There are coffee machines which, for the purpose of filling a brewing chamber, contain an accommodating means into which a portion pack can be introduced. The accommodating means can be closed via a housing cover, with the result that the accommodating means is manually filled and emptied. The disadvantage with this filling method is that, following each brewing operation, the portion pack has to be removed manually from the accommodating means, which is a laborious task precisely when a number of portions of coffee are brewed one after the other. It is only following manual emptying that a new portion pack can be introduced, the tasks of filling and emptying requiring a comparatively high level of effort from the user.